Eudemonismo
by morningstarAS
Summary: Naruto não imaginaria um futuro mais feliz para si mesmo. NaruSaku, outros casais são sugeridos.


N.A. A autoria da fic é de MorningStar e de Haineko.

**eudemonismo** | s. m.

eu·de·mo·nis·mo

(grego eudaimonía, -as, felicidade + -ismo)

1. doutrina filosófica que considera a busca de uma vida feliz, seja em âmbito individual seja coletivo, o princípio e fundamento dos valores morais, julgando eticamente positivas todas as ações que conduzam o homem à felicidade. A ideia da felicidade concebida como o bem supremo.

Segundo Aristóteles: "_A felicidade é um princípio; é para alcançá-la que realizamos todos os outros atos; ela é exatamente o gênio de nossas motivações."_

**I.**

Naruto não era alguém de se encabular pelo caráter e personalidade que formara ao longo de seus anos de dura existência. Exercitava até certa vaidade pelo seu jeitinho de moleque matreiro e sua bisbilhotice intrometida, pois sabia representarem sagacidade, e quem não se orgulharia de ser espertalhão, huh? Todo ninja que se preze precisa ser esperto, oras! E curiosidade, contrário à crença popular, mal a ninguém fazia (ele não era um gato!), mas sim elevava sua dedicação a qualquer que fosse o tema importante o bastante para prender seu interesse.

Como a Sakura-chan, por exemplo. Naruto nutria mil e uma (entre pequenas e grandes) curiosidades e indagações sobre a rosada. Tais como a cafonice de fantasiar se as mãozinhas pequenas da moça poderiam ser escondidas nas suas, ou se os dedos dela encaixavam direitinho entre os seus, e que gosto seus beijos teriam. Algumas menos inocentes e poéticas, no auge de sua adolescência, ainda que todas perdidamente apaixonadas. Outras, ainda, produzidas pela convivência, e tudo que gradualmente aprendia sobre ela.

Ele apreciava muito o jeito como ela conseguia chamá-lo e lhe direcionar insultos em incontáveis entonações diferentes. Não era como Ino quem sempre conseguia fazer seu nome parecer uma repreensão hedionda, nem como Hinata quem jamais abandonava o receio em seus engasgados e espaçados "Naruto-kun". E, com tudo isso em mente, não podia resistir a imaginar como seria a reação dela a uma declaração. Quando finalmente chegou a oportunidade, no entanto, Naruto não agiu sem pensar. Planejara cuidadosamente aquele momento por meses, quiçá anos, com todo desvelo e meticulosidade que podia.

Contemplou as linhas franzidas na testa da amada. Pessoalmente, sempre amara aquela parte do rosto dela – e sempre sonhara em como seria beijá-la. E se declarou. De algum modo conseguiu não tropeçar em nada; oposto ao que tinha presumido, sua confissão veio naturalmente e assim fluiu enquanto a vocalizava. Ao final, ele se sentiu aliviado, apesar da ansiedade pelo que aconteceria a seguir.

Assistiu Sakura-chan abrir e fechar a boca, rápida e sutilmente, possivelmente absorvendo tudo que ouviu e tentando formular uma réplica. Encarou o par esmeraldino de seu olhar, e reparou na cor dissolvendo para um esmeralda líquido terno e então reluzindo, inadvertidamente, em alguma emoção que Naruto não conseguia identificar exatamente. A curiosidade, claro, fez seu estômago revirar, e percebeu-se temeroso pelo que viria.

Naruto coçou a nuca, se antecipando. _E se ela o rejeitasse? Conseguiriam voltar para a amizade que forjaram com anos de superação das adversidades da vida como uma equipe?_ Então a viu sorrir. O sorriso mais lindo que Naruto já vira na vida, aquele que tanto invejava quando era direcionado para o Sasuke. Um sorrisinho de lado, discreto e dengoso. Apologético talvez. Em decorrência ao gesto, foi como se um furacão sugasse todos os seus pensamentos para esse buraco negro que ecoava a premonição: ela o rejeitaria. _Ela o rejeitaria e ele não poderia fazer nada, nada, nada. Ela o rejeitaria e ele teria que se conformar e seguir em frente e vê-la feliz sem ele, todas as suas perguntas respondidas para outro homem._

Respirou fundo e abraçou-se para o pior. Deu um passo para trás, aumentando a distância entre eles. _Você se preparou para isso_, pensou em um muxoxo. Enfrentou Pain, Madara e uma deusa e saiu vitorioso.

Deveria ser capaz de aceitar a rejeição.

— Quinta-feira, na minha casa?

Naruto piscou. Sakura-chan falou alguma coisa, mas só ouviu a interrogação.

— Naruto, 'tá ouvindo? – Sakura-chan o estudou, desconfiada, uma sobrancelha arqueada, as linhas da testa franzidas.

— Ahm... ahm... hein?

Ela levou a mão à testa e suspirou.

— Você, hein? Se declara todo cheio de pompa, mas nem presta atenção na resposta.

Sakura-chan abriu outro sorriso. Esse nada tinha de parecido com o sorriso que Sasuke recebia: era grande, estagnado, com aquela pontinha conhecida de frustração. O sorriso reservado para ele, Naruto.

— Não seria o meu Naruto se fosse de qualquer outro jeito.

Ainda que sem necessidade, correu para extinguir a distância que havia entre os dois, a pegou nos braços e a girou no ar. Sakura-chan riu e Naruto se deliciou com a risada gostosa dela. Achava que já tinha conhecido o máximo da alegria, mas Sakura-chan nunca falhava em surpreendê-lo, e ele podia jurar que explodiria em qualquer coisa abstrata que representasse felicidade.

Ainda alto, nas nuvens, a colocou no chão, bem colada a ele, e a beijou. Beijou primeiro sua testa, depois as pálpebras dos olhos fechados, as maçãs do rosto, e por fim os lábios. De início desajeitado, mas então ávida e demoradamente, afogando no sabor dela: a sensação dos lábios macios contra os seus, o calor e roçar de sua pele, o cabelo róseo caindo em seus ombros. Melhor do que nas fantasias, a realização de um de seus mais profundos sonhos.

Quando Sakura-chan carinhosamente interrompeu o beijo para recuperar o fôlego, Naruto supunha estar parecendo o Erosennin depois de encher a cara com aquelas porcarias alcoólicas que ele costumava adorar tanto. Teve a confirmação de sua suspeita quando ela o olhou e riu novamente, em seguida dando vários e breves selinhos no canto de seus lábios. E Naruto enfim lembrou-se.

— Quinta-feira o que mesmo? – perguntou com a voz rouca.

O tabefe na testa atingiu-o em cheio assim que terminou a pergunta. Com um sorrisinho orgulhoso enfeitando os lábios, Naruto refletiu que os tapas da Sakura-chan em muito superavam os socos de Madara e Pain.

— Só vou repetir no nosso casamento. Se houver um. Vê se presta atenção lá, então, seu idiota.

**II.**

Sai fez questão de ser o organizador do casamento. Naruto gostaria de ter opinado mais, como luzes de boate em tons de laranja para a iluminação. Contudo, a velhota da Tsunade o manteve ocupado a semana inteira que precedeu a cerimônia com o treinamento para ser o próximo Hokage. Honestamente, Naruto só não saia gritando por aí sobre como ela era uma velha demoníaca em respeito a sua noivinha linda e maravilhosa.

— Precisava mesmo disso tudo de flores, 'ttebayo? – cismou tanto com o excesso de arranjos florais guarnecendo o evento que até cogitou fingir uma alergia fortíssima e olfato prejudicado, todavia, para isto, teria de simular alguma imundície convincente, como nariz escorrendo e bem... Sakura-chan o mataria se fizesse isso.

— Ahhh, não torne as coisas mais problemáticas, Naruto... – bufou Shikamaru, quem soava como se a paciência já tivesse sido suficientemente esticada.

Passou os olhos pelos convidados sentados nas cadeiras de veraneio sobre a grama. Shikamaru, o pior padrinho de casamento que já existiu em Konoha, o deixou mais irrequieto do que realmente o ajudou a se preparar para casar; foi em direção ao lugar vazio ao lado do cunhado, Kankurou e de sua esposa de nome difícil, e sentou largado pegando a filha de vestidinho e a ajeitando no colo. Temari, em sua posição como madrinha, chamou para que ele retornasse ao seu lugar, mas ele a ignorou.

Naruto revirou os olhos para os dois e observou o restante. Lee e Tenten com o filho recém-nascido embrulhado em um manto verde, Chouji ao lado de Ino – Naruto juraria que ele passou os maus hábitos para ela, a julgar pela encorpada que dera e as bochechas agora proeminentes da loira. Sai comentou os pensamentos de Naruto em voz alta e recebeu uma bronca do namorado, Gaara, sentado na primeira fileira para que pudesse impedir que o organizador aprontasse (muito). Naruto riu. Prendeu a respiração ao notar uma forma escondida pelas árvores. Sasuke gesticulou em um comprimento silencioso; uma ruiva, que Naruto sabia ser sua prima Karin, ao seu lado com uma barriga imensa. E Juugo e Suigetsu acompanhando a ambos. Naruto acenou em resposta, para a surpresa dos demais.

Sakura-chan entrou em meios às flores e o som da orquestra de Konoha, Kakashi e Yamato a acompanhavam ao altar, assim como o sogro de Naruto, Kizashi. Ele sempre soube que ela era a menina – e mais tarde a mulher – mais bonita do mundo, mas isso não impediu que o seu coração palpitasse e seus olhos marejassem ao perceber que era isso. Ele casaria com a mulher incrível de seus sonhos, sua melhor amiga e parceira de todos os momentos da vida.

Lembrou-se da sogra, Mebuki, advertindo que se ele fizesse qualquer mal à sua filha seria um homem morto, e se perguntou como isso seria possível. Não somente pela força física monstruosamente assustadora de sua noiva, mas também simplesmente porque Naruto jamais seria capaz. Ela era a pessoa mais preciosa de sua vida, e aquela quem mais queria proteger.

Após os votos que escrevera tão cuidadosamente, Naruto finalmente descobriu o que Sakura-chan prometera lhe contar somente no dia do casamento dos dois. E a espera valeu a pena.

"Naruto. Você sempre foi esse cara extraordinário, tão inusitado ao ponto de, pouco a pouco, com esse seu jeito absurdo, me mostrar... eu que um dia já fui tão teimosa... que abnegação, inspiração, cumplicidade... Paciência. Essas coisas transformam aquilo que antes você tinha certeza ser imutável. Tudo isso, que você me mostrou, me ajudou a amadurecer, me encontrar, Naruto. Eu me encontro na sua obstinação para crescer. Me encontro na sua vivacidade. Admiro quão ridiculamente exibido você é, e tento pôr meus medos de lado me espelhando em você. E eu espero que isso perdure pelo resto da minha vida. Nós dois juntos, você me ajudando e eu ajudando você a melhorarmos sempre. Como sua companheira, sua confidente, sua amante."

**III.**

Dois anos após o terceiro melhor dia – seu casamento – Naruto vira-se no que seria o quarto dos mais absolutamente exultantes e plenos seis dias em seu romance com Sakura-chan. O nascimento de Kouta. Seu primogênito era um molequinho de cabeleira loira e olhos jade, gravemente sossegado e recatado, exceto pelos raros acessos de fúria, desencadeados pelo que o garoto acusaria de "encherem muito seu saco". Kakashi-sensei apontara que o menino em muito parecia uma cópia do avô, Minato, com toda aquela sabedoria e calma precoces – porém, Mebuki clamaria a semelhança a si mesma, babando no neto. Kouta venerava mais a Sakura-chan, o que Naruto podia entender, mas não conseguia deixar de ficar enciumado quando via ofilho tão focado em seguir os passos profissionais da mãe, achando que ele desse pouca a nenhuma atenção aos feitos do pai.

No quinto melhor dia, veio Satsuki. Um tufãozinho de cabelos vermelhos como pimenta, que muito pareciam os da avó, Kushina, e olhos turquesa como os de Kizashi. Sua pimentinha, seu xodó. Apesar de simpática e cortês, a menina só não ganhava em travessuras dos dois que vieram no sexto melhor dia, os gêmeos irrefreáveis e inesgotáveis; Natsumi do olhar esmeralda e madeixas douradas e Yusuke de olhos angelicalmente cerúleos e fios róseos.

Realizar o seu sonho de ser Hokage trazia um sorriso de canto a canto no seu rosto, mas a profissão vinha em segundo lugar para a sua família, os amores de sua vida. A esposa linda e dedicada ao hospital, respeitada no mundo inteiro pelos feitos. Os filhos maravilhosos – os quais o enchiam de orgulho, como naquele dia em específico.

_Não estou chorando, só está chovendo no meu rosto. _Naruto segredou para si mesmo, enquanto assistia a cerimônia de formação na Academia de Kouta. Sakura-chan estava radiante ao abraçar o filho, quem parecia tão tranquilo que era difícil acreditar ser uma criança sua. Os gêmeos circulavam o irmão, comemorando vibrantemente e o venerando. Não pôde deixar de notar o paralelo com sua própria formação – em que ele teve somente Iruka para comemorar consigo. E talvez isso tenha feito a chuva que vertia de seus olhos, aumentar.

Despertou de seu transe quando Satsuki apertou fortemente sua mão para chamar sua atenção. A sua pimentinha parabenizando Kouta fora uma das coisas mais hilárias e escandalosas que já viu, e havia atraído a atenção momentânea de todos os presentes naquele recinto, inclusive os Kages – Naruto escapuliu da reunião para assistir o filho e após uma procura maciça pela vila, metade dos ninjas de Konoha e todos os Kages encontraram Naruto na cerimônia de formatura do filho – quaisquer broncas posteriores de Tsunade, sua conselheira, valeriam a pena por Kouta.

— Vai demorar muito pra eu me formar também, papai? – perguntou Satsuki com um beicinho, seus olhos reluziam com entusiasmo e uma satisfação que Naruto só poderia relacionar ao êxito do irmão mais velho, a quem Satsuki sempre se espelhava para aperfeiçoamento próprio.

Naruto sorriu de um modo traquina.

— Se eu tivesse alguma escolha nisso, pimentinha, você ficaria para sempre assim. Aliás, todos vocês ficariam.

E sentiu um beliscão na mão em protesto, mas viu a filha sorrir mesmo assim – não parecendo tão ofendida quanto teria pretendido.

— Você é muito bobo, papai.

Ele não imaginaria um futuro mais feliz para si mesmo, com a mão da filha protegida na sua, a esposinha linda agarrando as roupas dos gêmeos para impedi-los de aprontar, todos os amigos que colecionou ao longo da vida prestigiando a realização de seu primogênito – e a certeza que nenhuma de suas crianças jamais conheceria a sensação do abandono. Naruto sorriu. Ele também, ao encontrar a felicidade, deixou para trás o sofrimento da solidão.

**Notas de Rodapé:** Seremos breves e diretas: o mangá de Naruto foi como aquele nosso amigo de infância que perdemos para péssimas escolhas de vida (enredo), assombrosa falta de juízo (coerência e coesão) e inacreditável desperdício de talento (potencial). Aquele amigo pelo qual ainda conservamos algum resquício de carinho, apesar de gradativamente termos passado a detestá-lo e amargar constrangimento por no passado termos nos associado de qualquer forma a ele. Esta one-shot constitui parte da homenagem ao apreço que restou e da saudação às expectativas que um dia tivemos. Nossa despedida.

Aquele Naruto (sisudo e pai ausente) que vimos ao fim é a antítese dolorosa do galego que aprendemos a amar ao longo de uma jornada de quinze anos. Ali não é ele, simplesmente não é ele. O nosso Naruto tem um sorriso largo e extravagante. O nosso Naruto não volta atrás em sua palavra, pois esse é seu jeito ninja. O nosso Naruto não desistiu de um dos principais aspectos para alcançar sucesso em tudo que seu falecido mestre não conquistou. O nosso Naruto é realizado e feliz.


End file.
